Figures of the Past
by RedDemon82
Summary: "You know how stories about once-famous figures just suddenly disappear? I like to think that is what happened to me." Yet somehow, so many people of those past just happen to find him.
1. Catalyst of the World

**Hey-yo! So, this is an idea that I thought up of at one point for my One-Shot Ideas, however, it ended up being in the back of my mind, calling me, telling me to pursue it, so here I am, check out my One-Shot stories and leave a review if you want the same thing happening for the other stories. So with that out of the way, let's get on with the story****!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or Seiken Tsukai no World Break, please support the owners and the official release.**

* * *

It happened so suddenly one day, at first, it started out with just simple flashes out of nowhere, people just past them off as visions and wrote stories about what they saw. But then people started recognizing complete strangers, magic started to become more real, even a few sports and tournaments started rising in popularity.

But the worse change were the monsters, scientist ended up finding a low level monster and studied them, but they slowly started to increase in size, strength, and numbers, it came to the point where they looked ready to invade, and they did. Loses were devastating to any opposing military, but then came a mage.

At first the soldiers were ready to drag him off the field, but when they saw him cast a spell, taking out several monsters along with it, they gave him free reign, then came a ranger, a warrior, a knight, a priest, a rouge, and finally a berserker. The tides finally turned, and the monsters were finally killed.

However, this brought up some questions, how could they kill these creatures? Seemingly untrained civilians were able to do what battle-hardened soldiers couldn't? So they researched discovered, just as humanity has always done, and what they found changed everything.

Turns out, reincarnation had finally proven its existance, and with its discoveries came many changes, religions tried jumping the discoveries to spread their influences, but surprisingly, most priest that were found had said they were killed by cults eerily similar to the religions of today which was the cause of their atheism.

Military tried to capitalize on the potential military growth, but didn't need to as most knights had ended up joining willingly due to their vows. Scientist and mages joined together because of their love of research and discoveries, eventually, schools started popping up designed for RIs(Reincarnated Individuals).

With a remarkable 3 years, the entirety of the world had changed, and that is what lead to Izuku Midoriya heading to an RI confirmation test. To be precise, he was being forced to go by his former best friend turned bully, Kastuki Bakugo.

To be exact, an RI test were not mandatory, as many RIs had remembered their past and proven it without their help, but Izuku was listed off to have no potential to be an RI, by a famous mage with top tier prediction ability. However a prediction is just that, and to fully prove that he was useless, Katsuki wanted to confirm it live in front of the school.

Hence, the hidden camera that was recording the results of a test that had yet to come in. There were at least 200 viewers to witness Izuku's declaration of uselessness, and when the doctor finally came in, the viewer jumped another 50, "Mr. Midoriya, before I tell you the results of the test, let me ask you something, what do you know about the probability of cross-lives?"

This caught Izuku's attention as he responded, "The likelihood of a person with multiple lives right? Well, it's common for a person to have one life, rare for a person to have two, and extremely rare for a person to have three, such as Shoto Todoroki, is that right?"

The doctor nodded as he proceeded, "Yes, very good, while the only thing I can say to correct that is not every can be an RI, however, let me ask you one more question, what do you know about class probability?" Izuku thought some more, "Mages make up most of the RI, Knights being a close second, Warriors are third, Berzerkers are forth, Priest are fifth, Rangers are sixth, and Rougues are seventh, but that may be due to how they tend to hide from society as a whole so the results may be inaccurate."

The doctor nodded as he looked him straight in the eye, "Good, as you know, combining these two predictions makes the likeness of three happening unlikely to begin with, but, as your doctor, I will be proud to tell you this, I am only given the choice of telling you your cross-lives number, which is a resounding seven, congratulations Izuku Midoriya, you are the first of your kind."

And as that statement was said, the world would be thrown into a frenzy.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, that is all I got, leave a review and tell me what you think, I have a vague idea of what to do for the next chapter, so the update should come soon, I hope, anyways, stay weird my fellow readers.**


	2. The Chips That Fall

**Hey-yo! Now, before I say what I want to say, you have to know, my One-Shot stories took longer to get the same results as this story, so, at the very least, you guys have let me know I am heading into the right direction, and for that I thank you. I really do wish I could get some more reviews though, some feedback will let me know if I am getting off track or losing your interest. Anyways, to the one review I did get, I will tell you this, I do not think I could ever write a romance for the life of me. However, Izuku did live many lives, so he is bound to at least have some significant others, I plan on making that a running gag like World Break did, but do not expect the comedy and romance to extend to the same extent. I know that these stories may seem short in comparison to what other people are pushing out, but I am still learning and I am still finding my ground to stand on, and I hope to have you guys see me get there. Well, I have kept you guys long ****enough, so lets get on with the story!**

* * *

With the news of the first seven-in-one spreading like fire across the world, several people witnessing the news had suddenly received a brief glimpse of their past, as if their hazy memory is finally starting to clear up, like the still water after the rain has gone.

However, they all had similarities, with each one being the same man dying right before their eyes, just in different roles, many of his former allies had stood up ready to fight by his side once more, many of his rivals had hissed as their former annoyance had once again reappeared, many of his former lovers covered their mouths as they cried, realizing that they may have another chance to protect him as he did to them.

But surprisingly, he only ever had one enemy to recognize him, once their memories had flashed back, they had smiled as they stood up and laughed into the quiet, dark night. "So, even now, I am given the chance to kill you as I have done before. Well then, regardless of what name you take, the end result will be the same. This time however, I will destroy everything you hold dear."

And what has happened to Izuku Midoriya? A simple answer to a simple question, he is currently at home, attempting to hide himself from the rest of the world. The only other people within the house were his parents and the Bakugo family. Somehow, Izuku had hidden himself in the cupboards, the one person who was able to know that was his mother.

"How did you know I was here?" Inko had chuckled as she answered, "Simple, a home is a housewife's territory, I'll always know where everything is." Izuku nodded as he had gotten down, while Kastuki was glaring at him. He never expected for his plan to backfire on him, he himself was an RI, with two cross-lives of a mage and berserker at that.

Mistuki knew about her son's plans, however, instead of punishing him the normal way, she instead decided to rub it into his face after she heard the news. Clearing those thoughts, she had turned to Inko, "I think it's more because you know where your son would hide Ko." She had laughed when her friend stuck her tongue out at her.

Masaru and Hisashi had chuckled at their wives' antics, before remembering why they were here, "Alright, that's enough, now that the press is gone we can get down to business." Everyone turned to Hisashi before nodding. "So, Izuku, what do you plan on doing with your life now that this has happened?" The green haired child sighed as he looked away, "I don't know, I feel like I should, but not once had I ever had a memory flash, so I wouldn't know where to start besides UA."

Izuku's original plan had been going to medical school, but now that the world knew about him, he had to seek refuge in a place were no one can touch him. Ultra Academy, an RI school built upon the freedom of its teachers, students, and education. What made it especially famous was the fact that UA does not allow anyone to influence the choices of a student. Whether it be attending, receding, or any other aspects of a students life, which made it an RI safe haven.

However, there comes a problem. There is only ever one requirement to be eligible to attending. You have to be able to prove your an RI using only yourself as a tool. And Izuku had no way in showing he was an RI to begin with. Most RI can project an aura indicating which class you are.

Knights are blue, berserkers are red, priest are white, rangers are green, warriors are yellow, mages are purple, and rogues are black. However, Izuku had no method of even calling out one, much less seven. For him to be put in appropriate classes in UA, he must project an aura for each one.

Kastuki scoffed, "How are you gonna pass the test if you don't even meet the minimum requirements?" Mitsuki sighed, "As much as I hate to admit it, my loudmouth of a brat is right, as you are now, they won't even let you in without proof." Kastuki fumed at the remark while everyone ignored it. Izuku thought for a bit before answering. "All aura needs to be called upon based on a feeling and philosophy, all I need to do is figure out what those are and how to do it."

Masaru nodded before speaking, "Well, we won't get much done standing around like this, we may as well give Izuku some space and let him do what he needs to." Everyone nodded in agreement before the Bakugos stood up to leave. "We may as well head back before we get hounded by those vultures again, good luck with you training Zu-kun."

And at that, the home was quiet once more as the inhabitants of the house awkwardly sat the table. Hisashi sighed before looking up, "Well son, you should go do your thing, your mother and I need to plan out your future for you." Izuku nodded as he left to his room. "Is this really the best choice dear?" The patriarch could only sigh.

"One can only hope..."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Welp, that's all I got, let me know what you all think and leave a review on anything I may need to improve upon. So with that done, stay weird my fellow readers.**


	3. To Live and Learn

**Hey-yo! Back with another chapter! I don't have anything to announce or say, other than the fact that I will be needing help deciding classes for everyone of class 1-A and 1-B. Bakugo is already done, Shoto is a mixture of a knight, mage, and warrior, Ochako a mage, Tenya a knight, and Tsuyu a rogue. I may re-read a few things to help with 1-A, but 1-B is a total blank to me, as they didn't really get much screen time. (I have only ever watched the anime, forgive me for not knowing them if they are in the manga) I want to get this out of the way early so I can focus on the story. With that taken care of, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

Izuku had read online what it would take to bring out his aura. However, the best source he received were just quotes. Seems as though many people didn't need the same help he did as their aura was second nature to them once they had experienced a flash.

The quotes were as followed:

Knight: _To protect and serve._

Berzerker:_ To strengthen and grow._

Warrior:_ To fight for glory and honor._

Ranger:_ To be steady and true._

Rogue:_ To hide and conceal._

Priest:_ To comfort and heal._

Mage:_ To learn and study._

While the quotes are to be read as guides, he did not understand any of them. He had asked a forum about it and the only answer he received was to meditate on it. Left with no other options, he decided to do just that.

He sat down on the floor of his room in a lotus position. He to a deep breath before focusing on the easiest class to understand; the Mage. To learn and study, the essence to understanding life and solving its mysteries.

Unknowingly, Izuku's consciousness had started to fade. And in waking, a memory came into view. He was the Archmage of this world, and he was on the verge of creating a new type of spacial magic spell.

"Come on...just a bit more...and...there!" He had finished his spell and was now proceeding to test it by placing an object inside his new 'Pocket Dimension'. The object in question a small quill.

After the object was put away, he had moved to a different spot and called upon the object again. When his fingers reached for air, he had searched for a bit until he had felt a soft item. He had pulled and out came the quill. The spell was a success.

Izuku had woken up with a start. He had finally experienced a memory, even if it was not for long, it was enough to give him an idea of what to do. Slowly, he had taken steady breaths as he had tried to call upon his mana.

Soon, a soft, purple glow had emanated from his body. He had finally called upon his magus heritage. One down, six more to go, and Izuku has a feeling he got lucky this time around. He needed to try something else for the other classes.

"Well...time to get to work..."

* * *

**A/N:**

**That is all I have for you, let me know what you think and leave your suggestions in the comments for the classes, until then, stay weird my fellow readers.**


	4. A Fateful Intervention

**Hey-yo! Just gonna let you guys know that stories from me may not come out as often since school is about to pick back up. (Oh who am I kidding, I already take too long to put this stuff out there, to begin with.) So to start, I'm gonna put off doing most of the classes for 1-B until I finish 1-A. As to show how close I am with doing that, I will be putting a list at the bottom of all the students I have done and haven't decided on for yet. Anyways, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

This is not going as planned...

To be precise, Izuku wanted to go to a hospital to see if he can find his Priest heritage, however he is having a difficult time actually getting there. At the current moment, he is currently trying to escape the vultures know as the Press.

However, they were more persistent than he expected. It's as if they have set patrol routes surrounding his house. Even if he were to hide, he was not adept enough in stealth to actually slip past them, as a few reporters were RIs with detection skills.

As he was about to round a corner he was suddenly pulled into a building with a hand clasped over his mouth. If he was not freaking out before, than he definitely was now. "If you wish to escape, than keep still."

The voice was feminine, firm, yet with a gentle nature. He had calmed down a bit and complied, albeit, with a bit of reluctance. The mass or reporters ran past them in an attempt to find their next scoop, after a while, they could no longer be heard by the two occupants.

The hold Izuku was put in was let up and he finally had a chance to breath properly. He had turned around and was met by the sight of a green, thorn-haired teenage girl. Izuku blushed a bit before bowing his head, "Thank you for saving me, I was worried that I was going to be surrounded at one point."

**(A/N: Before you ask where his stutter is, he had lived a relatively normal life up until one or two years ago, he still has it, but will only be brought out by very flirtatious people, like Mina, Setsuna, or Midnight, by the way, I will be referring to any of the younger people by their first name (18 and lower), the older generations will be referred to by their last names unless it has been established that two people canonically have a close relationship, reasons for this is because in ancient myths, more often than not, a person was referred to by their first names (in some cases, only name), ie: Arthur Pendragon was known as King Arthur, not King Pendragon.)**

The girl nodded, "Think nothing of it, I would like to think not doing so would go against the teaching of God." This caused Izuku to tilt his head, he knew of Christianity, however, very rarely do you find someone like that in Japan. They usually made up about 1% of the population, even if Japan is pretty large, they are pretty spread out and scattered.

The girl noticing his confusion had spoke again, "I had always been one with the church, it felt wrong to me to turn away from this building when I first laid eyes upon it. Izuku only nodded at that, it was not his place to judge a person based on religion.

His mind had finally settled and he remembered his manners, "Ah, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I-" "Izuku Midoriya, yes, I know who you are from the news. My name Ibara Shiozaki, a pleasure to meet you." She bowed during her introduction.

"A-ah, right, um, once again, thank you for your help Ibara-san." Ibara nodded as she moved into the building. Izuku finally took notice to where he was, with common Christian decorations, tinted glass windows, and eye catching alter, he was most definitely inside a church.

He had some time to take in the scenery before Ibara called for him. "So, what brings someone as wanted as you outside the safety of his home?" He snapped out of his curiosity as he answered, "I was trying to find my Priest heritage, so I thought the best place to look was in a hospital, then that led to all of...this..."

Ibara nodded her head to his response, "I see, then perhaps I may be of assistance?" Izuku perked up, "You're a Priestess?" She nodded, "I will also be attending U.A. next year, so perhaps we may be classmates if fate allows it." He thought about it then bowed, "It may be safer to learn from you then, so, I will be in your care."

Ibara smiled as she thought, _"Funny how the roles have switched, wouldn't you say so, Father__ Hayes?"_ She quickly pushed that thought aside and picked up a book, "Then let us begin with the Path of Healing." Izuku nodded as he prepared himself.

This path is not as easy as the one before, but he'll work hard to get it done right.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yuga Aoyama: Knight**

**Mina Ashido: Warrior or Beserker?**

**Tsuyu Asui: Assassin**

**Tenya Iida: Knight**

**Ochaco Uraraka: Mage**

**Mashirao Ojiro: Warrior**

**Denki Kaminari: Mage or Berserker?**

**Eijiro Kirishima: Warrior or Knight?**

**Koji Koda: Mage or Priest?**

**Aikido Sato: Beserker**

**Mezo Shoji: Warrior or Berzerker?**

**Kyoka Jiro: Assassin or Mage?**

**Hanta Sero: Knight or Assasin?**

**Fumikage Tokoyami: Mage or Berzerker?**

**Shoto Todoroki: Warrior, Mage, ****Warrior**

**Toru Hagakure: Assassin**

**Katsuki Bakugo: Berzerker Mage**

**Izuku Midoriya: All in One**

**Minoru Mineta: Mage?**

**Momo Yaoyorozu: Mage and Knight**

**I should not have taken as long as I did to push all this out, but, whatever happens, happens, let me know what you all think and leave your suggestions in the comments, as always, stay weird my fellow readers**!


	5. Like Father Like Daughter

**Hey-yo! I have been doing research,(Which just mean I have been reading stuff other people have writing) and I have a general theme of what I want to do for 1-B, ****Ibara has two right now, Itsuka also will have two, Tetsutetsu will obviously be a mirror of Eijiro, Monama will be a faux Seven-in-One to complement his cannon quirk, I will be taking this idea from GlitchTale by Carmilla, she make some great works, she even tried making a full movie for a finale for her second season, go check her out, anyways, the idea came up when I remembered how one of Gaster's hands were able to mimic the ability and attacks of his opponents, however, the most glaring weakness it had was a 360 attack, which could mean that its distribution of power could be weak in terms of range. For easier reference for anime fans, he'll be like the main character of The Chivalry of the Failed Knight.(Which, now that I think about it, would make a very good crossover idea with MHA) I still need some time to nail some of them down, like Mangaka, do not tell me he would not make a good Death Note reference if I gave him the role of Mage. Anyways, I am rambling, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

Progress is progress.

That is what Izuku has been telling himself, however, _'I am getting nowhere!'_ To put it simply, he could not learn how to heal a simple cut, so he has not learned how to do a Soothing spell. Ibara sighed, "Do not worry Izuku, I am sure you will be able to figure this out." 'You taught me after all.'

Ibara has taught him all she could, however, it is up to Izuku to execute a Faith-type spell. From what Izuku understands, Izuku needs to have a strong belief and/or ideal to use as fuel to empower the spell. "I know, I am just frustrated that I have not made any sort of progress on this."

She nodded, "Perhaps you should go over those notes you are so fond of?" He sighed, "Alright, from the top, there are supposedly 5 forms of healing; Recovery, Regeneration, Cleansing, Protection, and Revival. Recovery is the process of healing, often used for fatal wounds. Regeneration is the rate of which something heals, more commonly used for strengthening one's body. Cleansing is the removal of harmful effects, whether they be poisons or debilitating effects. Protection is, well, the protection of said effects, often used by combat Priest. Then there is the infamous Revival, supposedly it exist, but no one has ever been able to pull it off, not even the Youthful Priestest, Shuzenji, who has nailed the other forms of healing."

Ibara nodded, "We know that Recovery is not your forte, Regeneration is also out, and Revival is not something we wish to test," '_Hopefully it stays that way.'_ "So the best we can do is see which form is right for you." Izuku nodded as he leaned back. "Ibara, I am a bit curious about something."

She perked up and gestures for him to continue, "What was your past life like?" She pondered that question, "Hmm, a complicated question with an equally complicated answer, to put it simply, at a young age, I was abandoned." He flinched at that.

"I did not know who my parents were, nor did I care, my caretaker was kind, caring, and understanding, at one point in time, I stopped seeing him a caretaker, and more as a parent." He understood that in a way, why look for someone who gave birth to you when they did not, or maybe even could not take care of you, and from the sounds of it, she lived a good life.

"That life did not come without hardships mind you, but I liked to think we did the best we could to take care of it as they came up, then again, without those hardships to remind us of what life holds, we may mot have become as hardworking as we were."

Izuku then realized something, "You talk about this person in high regard, yet you have never said his name, why?" Ibara shrugged, "As I said, he was the best father figure I could ask for, is it not strange for me to refer to him as 'Father'?" He flinched again, "No, I suppose not." Ibara then laughed a bit at his answer, "If you must know his name was **Aldo Hayes**."

Izuku nodded and then looked at the time, "I have to get home soon before the press loop back around, I'll see you later Ibara." He went out the door, walked for a bit away from the church before he took off running. Ibara sighed as she watched him go, "I am not sad that you have forgoten me, I only hope that you will remember soon."

As Izuku was running he had the strangest instinct to speak, "As long as a memory lives on somewhere, we will never forget." He pondered what that meant before pushing that thought to the side as he sidestepped a press member and continued his run.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, how is that for a chapter? In all honesty, I should be doing some homework, but writing is a wonderful method of putting off that work until it is too late. So while I am procrastinating on the work I'm not doing, future me has the wonderful time off dealing with the aftermath. Let me know what you all think, and please comment, there is only so much statistics from the website can do for my motivation on whether or not I should continue. But as always, stay weird my fellow readers.**


	6. Blast From the Past

**Me: Hmm, it's been a while since I have updated my story...**

***Checks FFN, sees that it has been 7 months***

**Me:...Well then...**

**Hey-yo! Sorry it's been a while, I've been busy doing other stuff, ****(mostly just been doing nothing) but I'm back, mostly, maybe, probably... Anyways, I'm not going to keep you guys waiting so here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Izuku could be seen laying down in his bed and thinking over what Ibara had said. "Could it be possible for me to have loved ones in the past as well? Could some of them reappear in this life?" The thought scared him, not because of any obligation he may have had to them, but rather, he fears that he may disappoint them with who he is now.

A knock on his door shifted him from his thoughts, "Izuku? You have been in your room since you got back, is something wrong?" He opened his door to see his mother, "Mom, can I ask you something?" Inko looked at her son to see that something was bothering her only child. She walked in, sat on the bed, and patted the spot next to her with a gentle smile.

As Izuku sat down he pondered what to say before finally speaking, "Mom, if I were to remember who my previous parents were, and they were to suddenly show up, what would you do?" Inko was surprised at the question, but she knew that her son wanted reassurance, "We would welcome them, talk with them, have them be a part of your life again, I would never want anyone to take you away from me, so I wouldn't deny them a chance to see you again."

If Izuku wasn't nervous before, he certainly was now, "A-and if I remember h-having ch-children?" He could have sworn his mother's eyes flashed a little, "We would still do the exact same thing, although I feel it is too early for me to be a grandmother, it simply can not be helped, I would show them that they are family and spoil them as much as I can, oh I can see it now, little ones coming in and calling me 'Grandma' oh, I could die happy after seeing something like that, oh I wonder what they-" And there the matriarch goes.

Izuku sighed as he watched her ramble on, he knew that this would happen, but at the very least, his previous families will not be denied from seeing him. Then, all too suddenly, his vision started fading. As he was falling forward, his mother broke out of her ramblings and had tried to reach out to catch him. "Izuku!" His body hit the floor as his mind had wandered to a distant hidden memory.

_...In the Gardens of a Church long gone..._

_He was tending to the gardens when a force had rammed into him from behind. The strength of the blow was enough to topple him and he ended up falling into the bush he was tending to. He was soon pulled out from the bush and ended up on his back, dazed he tried to make out the figure looming over him. "Father?! Father are you alright!?" He saw a young girl with long light-green hair. He saw that her eyes were on the verge of crying._

_Slowly, he had lifted his hand and placed it on her head, "Do not worry my child, I am simply dazed, I did not expect such a surprise to happen today." He slowly rose as he his head cleared up, he was now sitting on the grass with his adoptive daughter beside him. "Thought it does make me wonder what has you all up and about like this, care to enlighten me my dear?"_

_Her eyes widen in realization, she wiped her tears as she spoke, "I had discovered something today, I thought you should have been the first to know." She the placed her hands towards him, after a while, a soft green glow had enveloped him. The pain in his back slowly went away and the glow soon subsided._

_He was now slowly realizing what had just happen, he then picked up his daughter as he stood up. He pulled her into a hug as he twirled around, "This is great news! You can help me on so many missions in the kingdom now!" He soon stopped spinning but was still smiling as he looked down, that smile only faltered when he saw that she was dizzy from the spin. "Oh dear, seems like I have gotten too excited again, let me fix that." A soft white light had appeared on his fingertip as he pointed it at the middel of her forehead._

_She soon shook off her dizziness and then pouted up at him, "Father! You know I hate it when you twirl me like that!" He had laughed at her adorable face, "I apologize, I was caught up in the moment of what this may mean for your future, speaking of, we need to start training you to master this gift of yours, after all, you have only just started in the path of healing my precious Caroline."_

_She looked up at him with determination in her eyes, "Of course Father Hayes, I will work hard to learn everything I can from you!" He smiled as he patted her head, "Then let us head back inside, there is a lot to do and so much for you to learn." He leads her towards the church as the memory soon fades to black._

...In the Present...

Izuku had woken up with a start, he had looked around and saw his mother pacing around the room. When Inko noticed that he was awake, he had lunged in to hug him, "Izuku! You're alright, what happened?! You suddenly passed out, I panicked because I didn't know what to do, and then-", soon, a soft white glow envelops her and she soon calms down.

Inko, noticing the glow, was now curious, "Is this why you passed out? Because you had a flashback?" Izuku nodded as he pushed away from the hug, "I know your worried about me, but I need to go see someone right now, is that going to be okay with you?" Inko was about to protest until she saw that look in his eyes, she then sighed and nodded, but not before making him promise to come back safely.

Soon, Izuku was out the door and sprinting towards where Ibara was. Thankfully the reporters had turned in for the night so he was free to take the fastest route towards the church. 'I hope I'm not too late,' he thought as the building in question soon came into view.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So, yeah, I have no excuse for just going AWOL, all I can say is that, stuff happens, that's life, this is a hobby that I want to do from time to time just to enjoy. Either way, who knows, I may stay, I may not, either way, comment on what you guys think and I'll see you guys later!** **Stay weird my fellow readers!**


End file.
